


there can only be one

by Purple64



Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, No Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: The Highwind siblings know there can only be one who claims victory, who will it be? Short Christmas fic.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus & Xion & Leon & Cid (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970491
Kudos: 15





	there can only be one

**Author's Note:**

> As usual it's not really edited, forgive my mistakes. Let me know what you think!
> 
> My sister and I used to always fight over who got to put up our favorite ornament. Now I get to see her handle my niece and nephew doing the same. Hope you and your love ones have a great holiday!

Cid marched through the hall, footsteps echoing in the near silent house. In his hand he clutched the item that would make or break his family. As he entered the living room, he took notice of the boxes in disarray surrounding the floor. Ah, his kids decided to start without him, and it looked like everything they need was here.

As he looked up, he saw his children already lined up from oldest to youngest (even though Van argued the five minutes Ven held over him shouldn’t count). He went down the line making eye contact to see if they were ready. The only one who showed their fear was Sora. His eyes didn’t have the harden look his older sibling displayed (they still reflected the fear of what was to come). Cid just shook his head. The boy would most likely break first again this year. Poor kid, he was still young but he’d get there one day. There was no room for the weak in this family, not for this.

“I want a good clean game, got it?” Cid demanded. The six Highwind children nodded. “Now get in position.” His children rushed to sit on the floor to follow the order.

They split into two groups of three, the oldest on one side of the table and youngest on the other. The three oldest each had a fierce glare trying to psych the younger ones out. But three youngest weren’t fazed, meeting the glares head on and offering one of their own.

The first the round the same as always: Leon vs Roxas. Ven vs Xion. Van vs Sora.

They laid their hands on the table, and looked to their father. He gave a grunt, and as one they moved their hands up, the left hand palm facing upward and right hand resting on top in a fist.

Cid held out his arm holding a papou fruit tree topper. Only the champion would be able to get the prize, the ultimate honor, and be the source of jealousy for all. Only the winner got to place the star on top of their Christmas tree and had the first pick of the Christmas decoration duty.

“You know the rules, and what’s at stake here.”

Sora and Xion gulped, doubt started to show on their face. Roxas, Ven, and Van hands started to shake. Only Leon remained cool and steady. Cid crossed his arms. It was time.

  
“Begin!”

  
“Rock, paper, scissors!” yelled multiple voices.

They played multiple rounds until only one victor remained. The younger siblings knew that it was a long shot but as usual the eldest came out victorious.

Leon stood in front of them, smirking as Cid handed him the tree topper. He placed it on the mantle where it would mock his younger siblings all day long until they were done putting up the Christmas decorations. Yet again they would have to see him place the star on top of the tree they worked so hard putting together.

Cid smiled as the kids started to unpack the boxes, fighting over who got to put up what or which ornaments they should use this year. His family may be a rowdy bunch but he wouldn’t have it another way. He loved his kids and was grateful that he was lucky enough to end up with a noisy household, especially during the holidays.

A crash and the sound of a glass breaking broke him out of his thoughts. All of a sudden yells of names and accusations were being thrown out. He just sighed and headed for the kitchen for a broom. He loved them but they did make him tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Short holiday fic, I was listening to the home alone 1 & 2 ost nonstop this weekend. I've been watching Christmas movies every weekend of December. What's your go to holiday film?


End file.
